Wilhelminas secrets
by Loppanlove
Summary: Betty and Daniel suspect that Wilhelmina is up to something and try to find out but fail I don't watch the show so I'm not very good with the characters and this was just a request


**Title:**Wilhelmina's secrets

**Pairing:**Daniel/Mark

**Rating:**M

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters

**Noon, Daniels office**

Betty walked into Daniels office with the material for the new magazine

"Do you think this really is enough?Last time we got a lot of complaints you know..."

Daniel shrugged as he received the material "You don't like this? Well last time was unsuccessful because Wilhelmina sabotaged us...We should really do something about that, do you have any suggestions Betty?" He looked up from his papers

"Well,not really but maybe we should try to keep Wilhelmina away from it til it gets published" Betty said as she picked up the papers "I can probably..."

"No!" Daniel held the papers down "Last time you were going to keep them safe you lost them and then Wilhelmina got a hold of them,I'll keep them this time" Daniel opened a drawer and put the papers down in it "I'll take them with me when I leave my office"

Betty sighed "That is a much too easy place to find them...Maybe we should try a new tactic and just make sure Wilhelmina stays away from them"

"Yeah,but how?" Daniel turned around in his chair and got up

"I could maybe try to get Mark to help us"

"Are you kidding?He works for her and you know that he never would betray her!" Daniel sighed and waved "could you go out and leave me alone, I need to think"

Betty shrugged and walked out of the room

"hmm,I wonder how I could get Wilhelmina to spill...Or maybe I could get Mark if I just...hmm" Daniel sat down in his chair with a smirk on his face "I have the perfect plan"

**Later that afternoon outside Daniels office**

Betty thought for a bit "And why exactly are we doing this?"

Daniel sighed "I've explained it several times already, just ask Mark what he is doing tonight"

"But what difference will it make?" Betty says as Mark walks by

Daniel pushes Betty on him and whispers "Go now"

Betty bounces into Mark and drops the papers she was holding "Oh...sorry Mark I didn't see you" she says as she leans down and picks up the papers "and I was wondering if you're free tonight"

Mark raised his eyebrows in confusion "uhmm,I guess so?what you're trying to ask me out or something" he laughed "maybe when you've got rid of those hideous braces and that haircut,eww and you probably need a manicure and a sex-change and...You know what?Just don't bother" he rolled his eyes and turned away

Betty got up quickly "No!I didn't mean that...I just...I have a friend who'd like to go out with you sometime and he's a guy" she smiled widely so that her braces were showing

Mark smiled "Hmm...I don't really like blind dates but okay" he scribbled a phone-number on a piece of paper as well as a restaurants address "tell him to call me and we'll work out a time for the reservation in this restaurant" he handed the paper to Betty

Betty handed it back "He prefers to meet you in private he told me...get back here tonight and I'll show you to him"

Mark raised an eyebrow "okay..." he took the piece of paper and walked back into Wilhelmina's office

**Later that night**

Daniel had gotten his hair done in a slightly different way and he was wearing a brown suit which he haven't worn before. He had a pair of sunglasses on as he waited for Mark to arrive. He looked down at his wristwatch "He should be here by now..." he heard something and looked up to see Mark standing there, wearing a red suit with pants that were right below his knees. "wow..." Daniel just stared,he hadn't expected Mark to look so good. He knew Mark was good-looking but never thought that he could look even better than he did during work hours.

Mark smirked "I didn't expect you to be my date, Daniel. I thought you were too busy doing all the hot ladies that come and go here all the time" he laughed a little and then sighed "Or did you just come here to tell me that this was some kind of sick joke?"

Daniel waved his hands to the sides "No,no,not at all...Besides I need a change of pace and hopefully you can help me"

Mark raised an eyebrow "Help you? With what?" he crossed his arms

Daniel smiled "You are the most good looking guy around here so of course I would show interest in you even if I didn't swing that way, I've always thought you're special somehow"

Mark blushed a little and turned around quickly "So do you have anything special planned? I prefer to get to know each other better before doing something stupid, this is the first date after all..."

Daniel sighed "I was planning on going to a nice restaurant and then maybe go back to my place, if you're up for it" he smirked and walked over to Mark as he placed one of his hands on Marks butt.

Mark moved Daniels hand away "No sugar on the first date!" he glared at Daniel angrily "I'm not one of your desperate lonely models you know..." he mumbled "Not that I couldn't be a model..."

Daniel smirked "What if I help you become better than models?"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Oh nothing...Ready to go to the restaurant? We should go so we won't be late, I made reservations you know"

Mark nodded and followed Daniel out to his car and then they drove off to the restaurant. They had a great time and Mark started to really like being with Daniel even if he was his boss's enemy. After the restaurant they went to Daniels place, nothing special happened they just played games drank some wine and had fun together. They even shared a kiss before Mark went back to his apartment.

**The next day in Daniels office**

Daniel had thought he had overslept so he accidentally got to work an hour earlier than usual. He sighed as he went through some of his papers which were lying around on his desk "I can't believe my plan failed... I'm just so certain she has something evil planned..." he sighed again and turned around to see Mark standing in the door, he greeted him with a smile "I had a great time with you last night"

Mark laughed "I know" he walked over to Daniels desk and sat down on it "I haven't really gotten much beauty sleep since I couldn't stop thinking about you last night" he smiled wickedly.

Daniel put one of his hands around Mark and kissed him softly "Any special plans for tonight then?"

Mark pulled Daniel down as he lied down and kissed him deeper and then looked up at Daniels shocked face with a smile "Depends on if you have any"

Daniel pulled Mark up from his desk "Maybe we shouldn't be doing this in here..." he looked towards the door and saw that someone was on their way towards it "Quickly hide! If it's Wilhelmina, you're in trouble" Daniel moved around his desk and sat down on his chair quickly.

Mark got down on the floor and then crawled under Daniels desk and smirked as Daniel moved his chair closer.

Daniel sighed of relief "It's just Betty...What is it?"

Betty looked oddly at him "I guess your plan didn't work, huh?"

Daniel shook his head "It went fine..."

Mark rolled his eyes "_how can he just ignore me and talk business with her?hmmm... maybe I should do something to make him pay more attention to me..." _he smirked as he noticed Daniels zipper right in front of him. He carefully placed his hand on Daniels lap and moved it up to the zipper "_I don't care who you're talking to,NOBODY ignores me..." _he thought as he opened the zipper and stroked Daniels dick through his underwear.

Daniel gasped and then noticed the weird expression on Betty's face and stretched his arms up, pretending to yawn and apparently it worked. Betty shrugged and went out the door "okay,if you say so..."

Daniel looked down at Mark "I thought you said no sugar"

Mark smiled as he pulled out Daniels erected cock from his underwear and licked the tip "You weren't listening, I said no sugar on the first date. We're not even on a date right now" he smirked.

Daniel gasped again "You shouldn't be doing that...I'm at work you know?"

Mark laughed "I know, that's the fun part...Don't you like it?" he looked up at Daniel with big eyes as he licked it from the base up to the tip which made Daniel moan.

"Y-yeah...It's great, just what if someone comes? I can't..."

Mark licked around the tip "Hopefully you'll come before anyone else does..."

Daniel closed his eyes tightly "j-just let me lock the door first...I don't want anyone to come in while we're doing this"

Mark stood up and rolled his eyes before he walked over to the door and locked it "There! Better?"

Daniel got up from his chair and walked over to Mark "Sorry...Is there something I could do to make it up to you?" he stroked Marks cheek with his hand and leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips.

Mark answered the kiss with passion and then pulled away "I'll maybe forgive you for ruining the moment if you do something special with me" he walked over to Daniels Desk and sat down on it "Right...here" he leaned back and pulled Daniel's tie.

Daniel smiled and leaned over Mark "You really want to do it on my messy desk? What about the papers and..."

Mark playfully pushed the papers over the edge so they fell down on the floor. He then placed his hand in front of his mouth "Oopsie"

Daniel leaned down and kissed him as he felt Marks hand wrap around his erection "You sure are sneaky..." He said before he slid his hand down Marks pants and grabbed his already hard cock. He looked at Mark with a smirk on his face "And how long has this been going on?"

Mark looked straight into Daniels eyes "Maybe you should put an end to it..." he said lustfully and smirked.

Daniel pulled it out and rubbed himself against Mark "Like this?"

Mark moaned quietly "N-not really what I had in mind but it's fine..."

Daniel smiled widely "Then what did you have in mind?"

Mark put his arms around Daniel's neck and pulled him down for a deep passionate kiss,their tongue's swirling around in each others mouths as they grind their hips together.

Daniel pulled away gasping for air "wow...You're a very good kisser"

Mark smirked "You take my breath away" he breathed heavily as they heard someone pushing down the door-handle.

Betty tried to open the door but it seemed to be locked, that's odd Daniel doesn't usually lock it when he's there. She figured he was out for lunch or something so she put the key into the lock.

Mark heard the key in the lock and got up "Why would you give the door key to someone?" he glared at Daniel.

"It's just Betty, she's my assistant remember?" he said as he sat down in his chair again and pulled Mark under the desk.

Mark sighed and then placed his head on Daniel's lap, right in front his erection. He purposely breathed on it so that Daniel could clearly feel it.

Daniel gasped quietly as Betty entered the room "B-Betty, I'm busy right now so could you try coming back in about one hour or so?And lock the door too, I don't want anyone to get in here right now"

Betty raised an eyebrow "Okay...I just thought you were out for lunch or something since you normally don't lock the door when you're still here..." she walked out again and locked the door behind her.

Daniel looked down at Mark "So are we gonna get up on the desk again?"

Mark rolled his eyes "I think it's better like this, but I think we should take all clothes off now that we know nobody is going to interrupt us" he smiled as he pulled off Daniels shoes and socks

Daniel stood up and pulled down his pants and took off his shirt and then sat down again as he watched Mark do a very sexy strip for him

After Mark was done he sat back down on the floor in-front of Daniel and started to lick his cock from base to tip. He smiled for himself when he heard Daniels moans and then moaned a little himself as he felt Daniel stroking his dick with his feet. Mark smirked as he grabbed one of Daniels feet to make them stop, he gently licks the foot and hears Daniel gasp "What's the matter, ticklish?" he says playfully as he continues to lick it while stroking Daniels cock with one of his hands.

Daniel moaned quite loudly "N-not really...just very sensitive" he closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

Mark smiled wickedly "To think that we've worked so close to each other all this time and I never even thought it could turn into something like this"

"Y-yeah....me neither..."Daniel moaned and then pulled up Mark on his lap and kissed him "I didn't expect you to be this good...."

Mark kissed him back "I'm only getting started" he said as he grabbed Daniels cock and placed it at his entrance "Have you ever done it like this before?"

"Not really..." he pushed upward and entered Mark.

Mark moaned "Don't be too rough...I haven't done this in a veeery long time" he closed his eyes tightly as he felt Daniels cock go deep inside him.

Daniel started to slowly pump in and out of Mark as he held the other mans waist and kissed him all over his chest and stomach, this made Mark shiver excitedly as he put his arms around Daniels neck. Daniel let go of his hips and wrapped one of his hands around Marks erection as he pulled Mark down for a kiss with his other hand.

Mark moaned into the kiss as he felt Daniel speed up the pace. Mark could feel that he was getting close as Daniel stroked him in the same rhythm that he was pumping in and out of Marks ass. Mark made a high pitched sound before he came all over Daniels stomach.

Daniel smiled "Good thing I took off my shirt" he said before he pushed in as deep and hard as he could and came inside Mark. He breathed heavily as Mark leaned over his shoulder and whispered "I love you" Daniel put his arms around him and whispered back "I love you too..." he had totally forgotten what he was after in the first place but at least he had gotten something that was much more important anyway, someone to love, and not just like all the women he had been with in the past he was sure that this was someone he'd want to keep forever...


End file.
